


Pixelated World Without You

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are pretty much trapped in a sim like world until they meet there soulmate. Ever since Dan turned ten, he lived in this world, and hadn't been able to find his soulmate till one faithful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixelated World Without You

Dan realized at age ten that everything from years past seemed different from the world he lived in now. His parents had disappeared, his world seemed pixelated, different. His actions were robotic and the days seemed all the same; talk to the same people, live the same life. This world with its game like pixelated trees, its sun that doesn't bring off any real heat. Dan wears the same few things every day. Nothing is ever changing. He hates it. He sits there waiting for something to change, but it doesn't. 

Dan is now sixteen and he still decides he hates this world. He barely remembers the old one, but he remembers certain feelings that he now can't experience. His friends he made years ago in this new world, have now disappeared much like his parents. The few people left that he was somewhat friendly with always had something better to do. Dan knew he couldn't understand what was happening or if he ever could. He sometimes pondered if he would ever see his parents again. It seemed like it was impossible.

Dan wakes up and follows his normal schedule, not really being able to do anything else. He walks into school and greets some of his 'friends.' He couldn't really called them that though, they never really payed attention to Dan. He just asserted himself into the friend group because he was lonely after his friend Louise left. Dan isn't sure where she went, but hopefully somewhere better than here.

"Shut up, Becky! No one's talking to you! I don't eat fish and chips because it totally makes you fat and I'm not fat like Becky." One girl in the friend group says.

"I'm sorry, Jessica." The one named Becky said. Becky and Dan had a fling for a while, but Dan realized it just wasn't right. Jessica was pretty jealous of Becky though, which is why she now hates Becky.

"Shut up!" Dan sighs, going to his locker. He missed Louise and his other friend PJ. They had both left, leaving him alone. The actions throughout the rest of the day were robotic as normal. It was like someone controlled him.

To put simply, Dan hated history. As the teacher blabbed on about some war Dan couldn't give a shit about, he tried to remember the other world. The one he lived in before all this. He remember the vibrant colors that didn't exist here. He tried convincing himself to what the teachers always said. The whole other world was a figment of a child's imagination. Dan knew that what the teacher had said was however not true because if it was only his imagination, how could he remember his parents. They hadn't come to this new world and if the other world was just imagination, how was Dan alive. It was enough to give him an extensional crisis.

Teachers, in other classes not in History, have stated numerous times how this world is full of love yet no one here could ever experience it. That to Dan was confusing as well. He couldn't love here, but would somehow have to find a soulmate. It seemed pretty impossible. It also struck a question, why? If he couldn't love, why would he need a soulmate? If he couldn't love, he wouldn't need one. He could live by himself till he got old and gray. Dan was afraid of that.

It was when Dan was waiting outside for the bus when he realizes him. Dan doesn't know his name and never really noticed him ether. A ginger fringe was hanging over his eyes and hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. He had earbuds stuffed in his ears, his foot tapping in rhythm to the song. Dan scoffs, wishing he, like the boy, could ignore the world like that.

The bus comes and it brings Dan to his house, realizing the boy was sat still listening to his music. Dan knew the boy couldn't stay on the bus because it was the last stop and Dan is always the last one to get off. Yet he doesn't worry about it because it felt as if he was being pushed off the bus and into his house. This was the curse of this world.

To give some background, when Dan was around age ten, the government set up this 'new world.' Everyone who hadn't already found there soulmate would stay in the old one while everyone else was transported to the new world. Certain feelings were taken away, chips placed in everyone's bodies so the government could practically control their actions, memories taken away as well. The government called this new world Sim World because the people living there were practically Sims.

There was, however, a way to get out of this. A way to go back to the old world, soulmates. As previously stated, as one of the emotions the government took away is love. But as you meet your soulmate it will eventually all come back causing you to be transported to the old world. Louise and PJ had found their respected soulmates. It is incredibly hard though, because you have to go against the force, since sometimes the government tries to push you away. For example, Dan on the bus. He could've pulled away from the actions he was destined for (leaving the bus) and could've started a new queue of actions. Yet he decided to go the safe route.

In a different perspective, Phil, the boy with the ginger fringe, had fallen asleep, only to be harshly woken up by the angry bus driver. Phil realized he was on the whole opposite end of town from where he lived. But the bus driver was already irritated so Phil leaves the bus in defeat. He was now lost in a whole different neighborhood from his own. He sees a door closing from a house and runs up to it, knocking on the door repeatedly.

"Alright! I hear yah, calm down m'coming." Dan says, opening the door to see the boy.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you. I saw you walk in and assumed this was your house. I fell asleep on the bus and I live on the other side of town-"

"I don't have a car." Dan points out. "Or a lot of money."

"I understand, but can I stay the night." Dan ponders the thought. The boy looked helpless and Dan couldn't bear to say no.

"I don't even know you." Phil frowns. "But I guess I'll get to know you tonight."

"Thank you…uh-"

"Dan." Phil smiles.

"Yes, thank you Dan. I'm Phil, by the way." Dan lets Phil in and Phil follows him into the kitchen. Dan grabs his backpack and unzips it to get started on some homework.

"Oh, I'm being rude. Uh, you can get whatever you like. I'm just going to get started on this." Phil nods, setting his stuff down and plays the music that had been stopped when he was woken up.

Phil sits down next to Dan, putting his head down on the table as he analyzes the music in his head. Before he knows it, he is subconsciously singing the words. He doesn't even realize Dan can hear. He is just so used to singing the lyrics. Dan smiles at the boy, listening to the singing while finishing up the homework. Dan recognized the words, it was some song he had on his phone, but couldn't place the title. Soon Phil's singing got a little louder, his voice becoming more evident and not a whispered tone.

Dan finishes his homework. Phil realized soon after that Dan had left the table and pauses his music to find him. Dan was cooking some pasta for dinner. "You have a good singing voice." Dan states, Phil's cheeks become red. "You were singing along to your music. It was quite cute." Dan says, looking at Phil and winking.

"T-Thanks. So Dan what year are you in?"

"Eleven, you?"

"Same." There was an awkward silence between the two, but it was somewhat comfortable.

Dan serves the pasta and the two eat, making small talk here and there. Phil realized that Dan was pretty cute with his brown hair and dark clothing style. Along with small talk about the weather came getting to know each other. The two were similar with the fact that they liked the same music and everything under the sun.

"Alright, the real question, do you believe what the teachers say about the old world?" Dan asks Phil, who shakes his head.

"It's such a stupid theory. It couldn't be a part of my imagination. It's impossible. There is another world and one day I hope to find my soulmate and be able to go there." Dan nods, grabbing the empty bowls to put in the dishwasher.

"Agreed. But the soulmate thing is pretty stupid too. I mean if you can't fall in love, how will you know who your soulmate is."

"I think you just know." Dan looks at Phil warily. They stared at each other for a minute before Phil reverts his eyes away.

Dan shows Phil the guest room where the boy would be staying. But then they both head into Dan's room. The blue walls with posters everywhere. Clothes scattered across the floor, books placed on every tabled surface. Dan goes over to lie on his bed almost immediately becoming somewhat tired. Phil goes to sit next to him, looking around the room.

Dan was waiting for Phil to complain about the mess his room had become but Phil doesn't. He just picks up the book on Dan's nightstand and begins reading aloud from where Dan left off. Dan sits next to Phil to look at the book, putting his head on Phil's shoulder. He knew they had just met and all, but he could already feel this friendship blossoming and then all the lights go out. Dan no longer feels the smooth cotton of Phil's shirt against his cheek.

"Phil!" Dan screams.

"Dan!" Phil screams yet they were in different universes and couldn't hear one another.

Then the lights go back on. The two lying on a patch of grassy land in front of a house. Dan looks over to see Phil and almost wants to cry. He was so confused and overwhelmed. Dan stands up helping Phil up as well, before attacking him in a hug. He didn't even think to realize the grass below them was actually tickling his ankles, something that didn't happen in sim world.

"W-What just happened?" Dan asks, Phil shrugs.

"I assume-"

"Daniel? Is that you?" Dan looks over to where he hears the feminine voice. Dan smiles. Standing there was one woman he thought he would never see again. His mother was standing there.

"Mum?" Dan asks in a whispered tone, before running into her arms. This causes Dan to realize that this must be the old world. The one he used to live in, the one with soulmates. He looks back at Phil, who was standing there awkwardly. Phil. Phil was his soulmate the one that helped him get out the living hell. The one who he was made to love.

"Is that your soulmate?" She asks, Dan nods. "He's a cute one. I'm glad to have you back." Dan gives his mother a kiss on the cheek before going back to Phil.

"Hey, do you want to go find your parents now?" Phil shakes his head. "Why not? They must miss you."

"My mum is in the other world because my dad died. Now I'll never see her again." Phil says, his voice quivering. He was going to start to cry, Dan knew it. It just makes Dan wonder why Phil would want to come to this world then, if his mom is the other world. "I guess I can try and find my brother. Maybe he would take me in or something?" Dan grabs Phil's hand and rubs his thumb over Phil's knuckles.

"Yeah. I guess we are soulmates then…" Phil looks up at Dan. His ginger hair covering his eyes and a smile on his face. The two giggle, unsure whether to kiss so earlier in this thing that they had. They had just met that day, but it felt as if they had known each other forever. And through and through they would always have each other because even if a force was trying to keep them apart. Dan and Phil will always stay together. So they kiss. A simple one and Dan's mum was probably watching, but at that moment he didn't care because Phil in this un pixelated world looked beautiful. The grass tickled their ankles as Phil places his lips on Dan's again. The real world is so much better than the pixelated one because now the two could love each other.

 


End file.
